Currently, there are many people that have missing teeth due to a number of different causes. The most common of these causes include tooth decay and trauma causing the tooth or teeth to be dislodged from the user's gums. Other causes that induce missing teeth include genetic defects and diseases. A number of problems can arise for a person with missing teeth. With missing teeth, the person's ability to chew is significantly decreased and foods are likely to lodge into the spaces where a tooth or teeth are missing. Lodging of food particles into the open spaces can induce bacteria growth which can cause infection to a person's gums. Missing teeth can also impede a person's ability to properly speak and pronounce different words. Words containing sibilants or fricatives are difficult words for people with missing teeth to pronounce. Sibilants are words that require the use of directing a jet of air through a narrow channel in the vocal tract towards the sharp edge of the teeth. Fricatives are words that make use of directing a jet of air through a narrow channel made by placing two articulators close together. The articulators are parts of the mouth that help users pronounce words including the teeth. Words including sibilants and fricatives that often require the use of teeth to pronounce are difficult for people with missing teeth to pronounce. This problem can often lead to miscommunication and frustration. Another problem for people with missing teeth is “drifting”. This is when the teeth on each side of a missing tooth starts to “drift” towards the empty space created by the missing tooth. Lastly, and probably most devastating, is how missing teeth can significantly affect a person's aesthetic appearance. However, for many people, they either don't have dental insurance, the dental insurance they do have is insufficient, or they don't have the financial means to pay for a permanent tooth replacement. As a result, they go without replacing a missing tooth. The present invention aims to overcome these problems by providing a method for creating a temporary tooth using your fingers and household tools. The method of the present invention is to make a tooth by heating non-toxic and biodegradable plastic pellets. The plastic pellets used in the present invention possess unique characteristics that allow everyday users to be able to create temporary teeth. The polymer of the plastic pellets has a low fusing temperature and allows the pellets to soften quickly for fusing. With a low fusing temperature, users are able to ensure that the formed tooth from the present invention is to the desired shape and size. If mistake is made during the forming process, the material can simply be re-softened to be reformed and refined.